Digital Magic
by Ace Hardwind
Summary: Ron banishes Harry from the world for falling in love with Hermione. Harry awakens in a new world with almost no memory of who he was other than a mental image of a bushy haired girl. Crossover with Season One of Digimon/Digimon Adventure
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well here we go again. The stupid plot bunnies *cue glare at cartoon bunnies sitting at desks and typing on typewriters* won't leave me alone and as such I've started yet another story. Fair warning, there will be Ron bashing. For those who are wondering yes, I hate Ron.

Ron Weasley knelt in front of the dark robed dark lord, too angry to realize just what danger he was currently in. He looked up at the pale figure of Voldemort and said quietly, "Give me the power and the means to destroy Harry Potter and I will hereby accept the dark mark." Voldemort smiled slightly as his followers whispered amongst themselves in shock, here was a well-known blood traitor willing to give up the savior, Harry Potter, in exchange for the power to destroy said savior.

Voldemort walked forward as Ron rolled up the right sleeve of his robes showing his bare arm to the dark lord. Voldemort placed his wand upon Ron's arm and focused his magic through it, the dark tattoo beginning to burn itself into Ron's arm. Ron grimaced but otherwise gave no sign that he was feeling any pain as Voldemort continued the process of adding a small bit of his magic to the Weasley boy.

As Voldemort finished the process of giving Ron the dark mark he said, in his snake-like voice, "If you wish to rid our world of Potter, than I know just the ritual…"

Harry smiled up at his bushy-haired girlfriend who was sitting on his stomach with a cat-like gleam in her eyes. It was a good thing that Hermione was a prefect Harry found himself thinking as it meant no one would be likely to punish them for being out after curfew. Harry's and Hermione's lips met as Hermione raised her leg, rubbing it against Harry's crotch. Harry moaned into the kiss as the two lovers lay on the conjured bed in the Room of Requirement.

Hermione stood up off of Harry and looked at him hungrily before saying seductively, "Why Mr. Potter are you undressing me with your eyes again?" Harry blushed but responded, "I'm sure that you're doing the same thing." Hermione chuckled and said, "Of course not, I'm an angel." Harry roared with laughter before hurrying forward and wrapping his arms around Hermione who shrieked in surprise. Harry with a smirk on his face said, "Really? Why don't you show me just how bad you can be, my angel?"

Hermione smirked and reached her left hand down towards Harry's crotch before she closed her eyes and Harry felt her body go limp. Concern immediately flooding through him Harry laid her on the ground before he was hit with a stunning spell from behind and unconsciousness claimed him.

Harry slowly opened his eyes as he awoke to see a cauldron bubbling in the center of the room and Hermione lying on the bed, blood seeping from a cut on her cheek as she struggled against ropes that tied her to the bed. Harry looked down and noticed that he was tied to a giant stake by heavy iron chains. Harry reached for his pocket where his wand had been and cursed as he found his pocket empty. He looked around and spotted his wand lying near the cauldron with another wand he recognized as Hermione. Harry looked away from the two wands lying on the ground to see a Death Eater who had his back turned to him and was walking towards Hermione; a Death Eater with unmistakable red hair. Harry asked, not believing what he was seeing, "Ron, is that you?"

The Death Eater turned around showing that it was indeed Ronald Weasley. Ron growled out, "Yes Harry, it's me and soon I'll punish you for daring to steal Hermione from me." Harry opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a silencing charm from Ron which made him mute. "Oh I know what you were going to say," growled Ron, "you were going to say that Hermione has every right to make her own decision about who she wants to be with but you know what, she doesn't. She has no right to make her own decisions unless she makes the right decisions and since she didn't make the right decision I've decided to take that privilege away from her and I'll make sure that she never makes a wrong decision again."

Ron then stopped talking and walked forward picking up Harry's wand and breaking it in two with a cutting curse from his own wand. He walked over to the bubbling cauldron and said quietly, "Spirits of darkness, spirits of power, I offer you the blood of a pure maiden," after which he dropped a vial of blood into the bubbling cauldron. "I offer you the broken wand of a righteous wizard," after which he dropped the broken wand pieces into the bubbling cauldron. "I offer you the blood of a vengeful wizard," after which he stabbed his palm with a knife and allowed the blood to flow into the cauldron. Ron then continued, "Now, I ask that you remove the stain known as Harry Potter from my world forever."

A hand of dark smoke rose out of the cauldron and grabbed Harry tightly, the iron chains dissolving as the hand pulled Harry into the cauldron and down farther and farther, far deeper than Harry knew the cauldron to be as Harry's world grew darker and darker. Harry struggled as he felt his memories fading away, he was forgetting everything he'd learned and experienced at Hogwarts as he forget spell after spell, person after person and experience after experience. Harry struggled, refusing to let the darkness claim his memories of Hermione as he forgot almost everything else.

Suddenly a golden light appeared which dissolved the giant hand. Harry reached out to the light and grabbed it. As he held the light in his hand the light slowly vanished leaving a small silver device in his hand. The device had a screen in the center and three buttons, two to the right and one to the left. Poking out of the corner of the device was a small black antenna.

Suddenly, as Harry floated in the inky darkness holding the device he noticed that the darkness appeared to be lifting as he began to make out the shapes of trees around him. Harry began blinking to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and indeed he wasn't, the darkness was lifting.

Harry walked towards a tree, it was a weird tree and collapsed against it suddenly feeling tired. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember how he got here but he couldn't remember anything that had happened before he entered the darkness except a faint mental image of a bushy-haired girl and strong feelings of love for her but that was all he could remember. Try as he might he couldn't remember anything else. Deciding that maybe a nap would help him remember harry lay down on the ground and fell asleep.

"Harry," shouted a voice. Harry groaned and rolled over wishing to return to the dream he'd been having even though he couldn't remember it. "Harry," shouted the voice again and Harry felt something gently pawing at his back. Harry rolled over again and opened his eyes suddenly face to face with a strange lion-like creature. The creature had golden fur, a tuft of red hair atop its head and a golden collar around its neck from which hung a green charm.

Harry sat up and the lion-like creature said excitedly, "Hooray! Harry you're finally awake!" Harry looked at the lion-like creature in curiosity as he was pretty sure that animals weren't supposed to talk. Harry cleared his throat and said, "Um, hello. Do I know you?" The lion-like creature shook its head and said, "No but I know you. You're my partner and I'm your friendly neighborhood digimon partner Liollmon." Harry looked at the creature and cautiously began petting it saying, "Nice to meet you er…Liollmon, but you're probably looking for someone else. I can't remember anything at all except a girl whose name was…Hermione." Harry felt a strange feeling in his stomach at the girl's name and shook his head hoping the feeling would go away as the creature, Liollmon said, "Nope, you're the one, you are definitely my partner and don't worry I'm sure you'll remember what you've forgotten eventually. But for now, we should get out of here; this area belongs to some very nasty Kuwagamon."

Harry shook his head and said, "If you're sure that I'm who you're looking for then I'm glad to meet you, partner. And since you're the one who can actually remember things I guess I'd better follow your advice."

Meanwhile, in a mansion on the same island that Harry was on a dark figure said, "So, it has begun…"

AN: There, that's it for now. Please tell me what you think and also, if you have any idea what Crest Harry should eventually have please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Oops I forgot to do the disclaimer. So here goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own, do not claim to own or even think I own Harry Potter or Digimon.

Harry and Liollmon walked through the forest at a leisurely pace as Liollmon explained to Harry that he was a digital monster and that Harry was in the Digi World. Harry contemplated what he should do and decided that finding the girl he remembered, Hermione, would be the best place to start. However, Harry's plan had a few holes in it, the worst of which was made apparent right after Harry asked Liollmon if there were any other humans in the Digi World. Liollmon with a confused look on his face answered, "Humans? You mean more like you? I don't know of any others."

Harry and Liollmon paused as they heard a roar and looked up to see a giant red beetle flying through the air towards a tree. They looked at the tree and could just make out two shapes hanging from the branches who just managed to avoid being cut to pieces by the flying beetle. One of the shapes appeared to be little more than a head with giant ears but it was the second shape that captured Harry's attention; it was the shape of a human."Uh oh" said Liollmon, "That's a Kuwagamon. He's got teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything." Harry felt a sudden urge to hurry over and protect the two beings hanging from the tree from the Kuwagamon and had a faint feeling of déjà vu as he vaguely remembered the bushy haired girl, Hermione, saying, "Harry, you really do have a saving people thing." Harry shook his head to clear the feeling of déjà vu and said, "Come on, we need to help them." Liollmon nodded as the two ran through the forest towards where they could see the rampaging Kuwagamon.

By the time Harry and Liollmon had arrived at the place where Kuwagamon had been rampaging whoever he had been terrorizing had long since vanished although they had left a pretty clear trail of where they'd gone. It was child's play for Harry and Liollmon to follow the footprints the other humans and digimon had left as they ran away from the giant rampaging bug. Harry noticed that the tracks kept growing in number so apparently there was more than the one human and digimon he'd originally seen.

As Harry and Liollmon followed the tracks though Harry began to become worried, there were obvious signs of devastation that had likely been left by the Kuwagamon. As the tracks came to a cliff Harry and Liollmon got their first close-up look at the other humans and digimon. There were seven children, all appearing to be a little bit younger than Harry except for one who was significantly younger and seven digimon each of whom was charging at the enraged Kuwagamon. He was about to charge in and try to save the small digimon when a swirling black void opened up above the seven small digimon. Bright, rainbow-colored towers of light descended from the swirling black void and covered the small digimon. There was a blinding flash of light after which Harry looked back only to see that the small digimon had grown and changed into larger, more powerful looking forms.

The digimon all jumped onto the Kuwagamon who easily shook them off. "All right then, you asked for it," shouted the orange lizard digimon. As Kuwagamon began to lift into the air the plant-like digimon with a flower for hair cried out, "Poison Ivy" and wrapped her extending fingers around Kuwagamon's right leg. The brown and white digimon that reminded Harry of pig with wings blew up like a balloon and released a blast of compressed air which slammed into the Kuwagamon. A smaller bug-like digimon than Kuwagamon shouted out, "Super Shocker," and released a blast of electricity which badly shocked the Kuwagamon. Liollmon, his hair standing on end, rushed forward and shouted, "Lio Claw" slashing at the back of Kuwagamon's legs with his claws and making it fall face-first to the ground.

The orange lizard digimon ran forward together with a dog-like digimon with blue fur and a pink bird digimon and shouted, "Pepper Breath" releasing a blast of fire from its mouth which slammed into Kuwagamon's mouth and made the giant bug digimon screech in pain. Kuwagamon stood back up as the blue-haired dog digimon shouted, "Blue Blaster" as the bird digimon shouted, "Spiral Twister" and the dog digimon released a stream of blue flames from its mouth as a twisting spiral of green flames formed in front of the bird digimon and spiraled through the air at the bug digimon. The digimon then all jumped back as the Kuwagamon's skin burned and on the orange-lizard's command released all of their attacks at once, setting Kuwagamon on fire and knocking it back into the forest where it nearly crushed Harry who just managed to avoid the falling digimon.

The digimon all ran back to their partners as the humans and digimon began celebrating. Harry hugged Liollmon before walking closer to the humans looking at each in turn hoping that one of them would be the bushy-haired girl. Harry sighed as he noticed that none of the humans was the bushy-haired girl but decided that it would be rude to ignore them so he cleared his throat to try and get their attention. The other humans turned to Harry and looked at him curiously as one of them, a boy with glasses and blue hair, hurried forward and began to shout about how someone had found them and they were no longer in danger. Harry's response was simply to raise his eyebrow and look past the boy at the other children who appeared embarrassed at their colleague's actions.

Just as the boy with brown hair and a blue shirt opened his mouth to speak Kuwagamon came out of the trees and struck his pincers into the cliff which broke off. Harry and Liollmon just managed to escape from the cliff before it broke away and fell down to the river below taking the other humans with it.

Kuwagamon turned around and roared at the suddenly alone Harry and Liollmon. Harry suddenly clutched his head as a memory came rushing unbidden into his mind. He had been trapped in a maze and there was a giant spider about to attack another boy as he started firing blasts of light from a stick.

Harry opened his eyes and released a scarlet blast of light from his right hand. The blast of light collided with the Kuwagamon and caused it to fall backwards off of the cliff. Harry hurried to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see the Kuwagamon falling into a river and the other children escaping on the backs of a school of fish.

Harry looked at his hand in confusion and said, "How did I do that?" Liollmon said, "I didn't know humans had powers too, that's pretty cool Harry." Harry shook his head and said, "I'm pretty sure that not all humans have this power." Liollmon responded, "Well, it was still pretty cool Harry." Harry looked at the river flowing beneath them and said, "Well, I guess we should follow the river for now; maybe we'll meet up with the others." Liollmon nodded and the two started walking along the cliff looking for a way down to the river.

Eventually Harry and Liollmon found their way down off of the cliff and began following the river hoping to eventually meet up with the group who had washed down the river.

Tai stretched as Joe continued to try and use the malfunctioning phones to call for help. Tai half-listened as the others commented on Joe's strange behavior. Tai's thoughts however, were only on the other human he'd seen back at the cliff. The boy had also had a digimon, a lion-like creature with golden fur. He wondered if the boy was from around here or if he'd arrived in this strange place just like they had. He looked around at the group and noticed how tired everyone looked. "Hey guys," he said, "what do you say we wait around and see if that other kid shows up? Maybe he'll know some more about this place." The group quickly agreed as Tai's stomach growled and he blushed. Still with the blush on his face Tai said, "And let's see about getting some food too."

Harry and Liollmon kept following the river hoping to run into the others but they had yet to find any sign of them. Harry sighed and stared at his hand wondering what that light was that he had fired at Kuwagamon; he knew that he should know how he'd done it but he just couldn't remember how he'd done it. He looked up as he heard a roar and a giant shell-fish like digimon appeared on a nearby beach. "That's Shellmon," said Liollmon, "he gets mad ridiculously easily." Harry began running towards it guessing that something had irritated it and that that something was probably the other humans and their digimon.

As Harry was running towards the beach a flash of light appeared and from it emerged a giant, orange dinosaur-like digimon with blue stripes running down its back. "That's Greymon," said Liollmon as the two ran towards the fighting giants, "The digivolved form of Agumon. A dinosaur digimon whose fiery Nova Blast can burn pretty much anything."

As Harry and Liollmon arrived at the beach Greymon lifted Shellmon into the air and cried out, "Nova Blast," releasing a giant ball of flames from its mouth which sent Shellmon flying away from the beach. Harry and Liollmon watched as Greymon began growing and shrunk down back into the orange lizard it had been before.

Harry and Liollmon walked over leisurely as Tai ran forward to check and see if his digimon was alright. "Hey Liollmon," said Harry as the others started walking over, "don't tell the others about what I did to Kuwagamon, I want to get to know a little bit more about what I can do before we tell them." Liollmon nodded in response and said, "Your secret's safe with me Harry."

Harry leaned back against a palm tree as the others introduced themselves. "I'm Tai," said a boy wearing a blue shirt with brown hair who extended his hand out, "nice to meet you." Harry shook the offered hand and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Harry." Tai said quickly, "Come on, I'll introduce you to the others." Harry smiled slightly as he walked with Tai to meet the rest of the group.

Introductions were quickly taken care of and the group began asking Harry questions that he simply couldn't answer. Harry waited until they'd stopped asking questions before he looked down at the ground and slightly ashamed of himself said, "I'm sorry everyone but I can't help you, I don't even really remember anything at all that happened before I arrived here. Well except…" At this the group leaned in forward and the girl known as Sora walked forward and putting her hand gently on his shoulder asked him, "What is it Harry? What do you remember?" Harry took a deep breath before saying, "The only thing I remember is a girl, named Hermione and I remember that I care for her a great deal."

At Harry's response the other girl, Mimi, said, "Oh that's so sweet. Maybe you two are soul mates." Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Maybe but that seems improbable." The short boy with frizzy hair waited a moment before saying, "Hey guys, Shellmon wasn't destroyed, just temporarily removed. We should move on before he decides to come back for round two." Everyone else nodded and began packing up the food that they'd been eating and began walking along the beach towards well, who knew where.

AN: And that's a wrap, for now anyways. I'm still looking for suggestions on what crest to give Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Tai sighed as he looked down the cliff, they hadn't found any boats which he'd been hoping to find and Harry hadn't been able to supply them with any answers about this place. Speaking of Harry said person was currently starring off into space as he sat on the edge of the cliff. Tai looked away from the teen and wondered about the group's new member. Harry was a mystery, a mystery that not even the amnesiac Harry knew the answer to.

Tai looked back at his partner, Agumon and smiled. It had been totally awesome how Agumon had digivolved into Greymon and sent that creep Shellmon flying with a giant blast of fire. "Hey Agumon," Tai said, "It was pretty cool when you were Greymon, why don't you just stay that way?" Agumon answered, "I can't. After all even superheroes need a rest." Tai stumbled due to Agumon's answer and would have fallen off the cliff if Agumon hadn't grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. The rest of the group laughed as Tai rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The group suddenly stopped laughing as a black triceratops-like digimon burst through a nearby wall of rock and roared. "Who's that digimon?" asked Izzy curiously. "It's a Monochromon," answered Tentomon, "but don't worry he's a laid-back digimon." The Monochromon growled at the group and lowered its head so its horn was pointing at them. "Although it does pay to be cautious with a Monochromon," said Tentomon worriedly, "They tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry."

Tai shouted in fear as the Monochromon started walking towards them, "Then it must be starving because he looks really mad." Mimi grabbed her hat worriedly and said, "And it looks like he wants to eat us." The group turned at a growling sound behind them to see a second Monochromon walking towards them. Matt shouted, "Oh great, we're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth."

The group crawled up over said rock as the Monochromon charged and started fighting each other. "Something must have set those Monochromon off," said Harry as the group starred at the fighting digimon. "They must be fighting over territory," growled Liollmon, his fur standing on end. "Well they can just have it then," said Palmon as she turned and ran away from the Monochromon. The rest of the group quickly followed her Mimi shouted, "Don't leave without me."

TK stumbled and fell to the ground causing Matt to kneel down beside and say angrily, "Come on TK let's go." Harry who was bringing up the rear stopped only briefly to pick TK up and then continued running with Matt, Gabumon and Liollmon following right behind him.

The two Monochromon continued fighting without taking any notice of the fleeing children and digimon and soon rolled themselves off of the cliff.

"I never walk this much unless I'm at a mall," whined Mimi as she stopped to rest against a tree, "and as you can see we're nowhere near one." Tai continued past Mimi pausing only briefly to say, "Mimi stop whining." Mimi ignored Tai and said, "My feet hurt." Liollmon who had stopped said, "Why don't you take off your boots and socks Mimi, it's much more practical I think." Mimi made a disgusted face as she said, "And walk in the dirt in my bare feet, no thank you." Harry smirked as Palmon tried to convince Mimi to walk in her bare feet by saying how much she enjoyed the feeling of dirt under her feet and between her toes.

Izzy, not showing any concern for Mimi's predicament said, "It appears we'll be losing our light source soon." Sora who was standing next to Izzy remarked as she looked up at the sky, "What a weird sunset." Harry remarked from behind them making Sora jump, "I may not remember much of anything but I'm pretty sure this whole island counts as weird." Tentomon suddenly flew up into the sky saying, "Hold on, I detect water. Stay here while I check it out." As Tentomon flew above the trees he said, "Yes, as usual I'm right. It's a lake with fresh, clean water and a variety of tasty fish; it's a perfect campsite."

Mimi sighed and said, "Maybe I can finally soak my poor aching feet." Gomamon said excitedly, "Yay, we get to swim," only to be grabbed by the tail by Joe who said worriedly, "Wait, Gomamon make sure it's safe first." Harry looked at his partner Liollmon with a knowing smirk on his face as the group came to the conclusion, albeit through a desire to find food, that it would be best to camp at the nearby lake.

Harry sat down on the comfortable seat of the trolley car and sighed, after a hard day of walking and fishing, this was just how he wanted it to end. He looked out the window at the sky, he should know where he was just by looking at the stars but he didn't recognize any of the constellations. He sighed and lay on his back reaching down to pet the sleeping Liollmon's head. Harry on hearing movement opened one eye and watched as Gabumon moved from his spot next to Matt and laid down next to TK. Harry smiled slightly as he watched a blushing Matt leave the trolley; Matt may not want to show it, but he had a big heart.

Harry stood up from his seat and walked out of the trolley car after Matt, not feeling particularly tired. Harry sat behind the trolley and looked up at the stars somehow feeling a sense of déjà vu. He closed his eyes as he leaned back and drifted off into a daydream.

_Harry sat next to the girl of his dreams with his arm around her shoulders as they looked up at the sky, happy just to share each others' company. Harry looked over at her as she leaned into his body and Harry began rubbing the girl's back. She smiled as she looked over her shoulder at him and pushed him onto his back. She straddled him and leaning down kissed him her hair tickling his face and neck. Harry moaned as he explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue, battling with her own tongue for dominance._

_Suddenly, the daydream dissolved around Harry and he found himself looking around at a group of cloaked men wearing masks. He heard a snake-like voice, so unlike his own, issue forth from his mouth, "It is time. Potter is banished. Begin preparations for our war."_

Harry shot upright as he awoke and sucked in a lung full of fresh air. He took several deep breaths as he rubbed his forehead where he was feeling a great amount of pain from his scar.

Harry jumped as he heard from beside him, "Hey Harry you okay?" Harry looked to his left only to see Sora standing there. Sora, with a worried look on her face, said, "You look pale Harry." Harry shook his head slowly and said, "It's nothing Sora, just a bad dream." Sora sat down next to Harry and said quietly, "You wanna talk about it?" Harry shook his head and said, "Not right now."

Sora looked up at the stars and said, "You know Harry, you surprise me." Harry looked over at her and said curiously, "Oh, and why's that?" Sora, still looking up at the stars, responded, "Well, I'd just expect you to be a bit more panicky, what with you not remembering anything at all about your life and then finding yourself in this strange place with little choice but to align yourself with strangers you've never met." She looked over at Harry and gasped as she saw a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Harry," she asked suddenly feeling concerned, "did you just cut yourself?" Harry looked at Sora in confusion who pointed at his forehead where his scar was. Harry sighed and said, "No Sora," before shaking his head and causing his bangs to fall back into place and hide his scar from view.

Harry and Sora sat there awkwardly not saying anything as they heard the sound of a harmonica. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling completely at ease. He briefly wondered why he trusted everyone so much before deciding that it really didn't matter; he trusted them and they trusted him and that was enough…for now.

The island they were on suddenly began shaking and moving as a green serpent with red stripes rose up out of the water. The serpent roared as everyone began panicking and Tentomon said, "Oh no, it's Seadramon."

Seadramon began moving, pulling the small island with it and away from the shore where Matt and Gabumon were. Matt jumped into the water and began swimming after the island, Gabumon following closely behind. Seadramon roared and lifted his tail up and away from the island which had paused in the middle of the lake and before sinking back beneath the waves.

Seadramon crashed into the island throwing TK from it and down into the lake. Harry and Gomamon both dove in after him. Matt waited for a few moments before Gomamon and Harry returned to the surface with TK in between them. As Gomamon and Harry helped TK back onto the island Matt swam away from the island shouting at Seadramon, trying to get the giant digimon's attention.

Gabumon shouted, "Blue Blaster," and released a stream of blue flames from his mouth which slammed into Seadramon's face without causing any damage. Seadramon flicked his tail, sending Gabumon flying before wrapping his tail around Matt and pulling him under the water. Harry growled, "Matt, you bloody idiot," before diving in after the younger boy. Sora ran to the edge of the island and shouted, "Harry no!" Liollmon and Gabumon began glowing as two bright lights shown under the water.

Two brilliant flashes of light lit up the night as Liollmon and Gabumon vanished only to be replaced by much larger digimon. Gabumon had become Garurumon, a giant white wolf with blue stripes while Liollmon had digivolved to Liamon, a giant orange lion with a wild mane and two tails. Garurumon dove under the water as Liamon jumped through the air grabbing onto Seadramon with his claws and sinking his teeth into the serpent digimon.

Seadramon thrashed about trying to dislodge Liamon as Garurumon rose up out of the lake and shouted, "Howling Blaster," as it fired a giant stream of blue flames from its mouth. The flames collided with Seadramon's head pushing it over into the shore. Harry at that moment rose up out of the lake with one arm around Matt and began swimming back to the island. Seeing that Harry and Matt were alright Liamon shouted "Thunder of the King," launching searing bolts of electricity from his mane at Seadramon. Seadramon roared in pain before sinking down into the lake smoke rising up from its body.

Liamon and Garurumon began glowing before shrinking down back into Liollmon and Gabumon. Liollmon and Gabumon began swimming back to the island were their friends were waiting.

Harry threw his arms around Liollmon and gave him a hug as TK hugged Gabumon and thanked him for saving Matt. Matt and Gabumon praised each other before laughing. Joe straightened his glasses and asked, "Okay, very funny but how are we supposed to get back to shore?" Gomamon said, "Just watch," before diving into the lake and shouting, "Fish Power!" Thousands of fish rose up out of the lake and began pushing on the island slowly causing it to move back towards shore.

"You know," Harry later remarked, "I'm beginning to see a pattern here." Izzy nodded responding, "Yes, this time only Gabumon and Liollmon were able to digivolved." Tai, thinking back to when Agumon digivolved, realized that it had only happened when he had been in serious danger and said, "You're right, Agumon digivolved when I was in danger." Izzy excitedly said, "That has to be the answer, our digimon digivolve when we're in danger." The group quickly went back to sleep as Harry and Tai stayed awake listening to Matt play his harmonica.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry paused as Tai asked, "Hey did you hear that?" Harry looked up into the sky which is where the noise was coming from and saw what looked like a flying black gear. Harry shuddered as he suddenly felt extremely cold and a feeling of dread washed over him. The cold and dread quickly vanished as the gear flew off. Harry smiled slightly as the group talked about the mysterious flying gear with Izzy trying to talk the others into believing his alien abduction theory; Harry had to admit his new friends were definitely entertaining.

TK stepped on a dry stick and started to slide down the small hill the group had paused on only for Tai to grab him before he could slide too far down. Harry smirked slightly as Biyomon answered TK's question about whether there were snakes in Digi World by saying, "No just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant Digimon." Patamon floated up into the air and said, "Don't you worry TK I'll take care of them."

Sora said with a grin, "OK now that that's settled let's get going." Matt responded, "Nothing's settled and where would we go; we don't even know where we are." Tai, ever the optimist, said, "I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life." Harry facepalmed as Biyomon asked Sora, "Is he saying that Digimon are not intelligent, is that what he's saying?" Sora trying to cover for Tai's insensitiveness said, "Not at all, but I think Tai's right we need to stay calm and stick together." She chuckled before continuing, "Let's remember we're in this together." Sora continued talking as the group began moving on leaving her behind. Biyomon seeing that the group had left said, "Hey Sora open your eyes." Sora opened her eyes and saw that the group had moved on and shouted, "Well thanks a lot for waiting."

As Sora and Biyomon caught up to the group and held hands Matt said, "And moving right along folks, keep moving, the next stop on the tour is the forest of irrelevant road signs; no pictures please." Sora sighed and Harry glanced back at her to see if she was alright. She smiled slightly as she caught him starring and Harry turned around satisfied that everything was alright. "Look," said Matt as he caught a glimpse through the trees, "Telephone poles, I say we follow them and see where they lead." Joe responded with a gloom tone, "They'll just lead to trouble."

"Look," shouted Izzy excitedly, "It's the alien saucer again." Harry again felt the cold and dread temporarily wash over him again as the gear passed overhead before flying off and colliding with a faraway hill as Matt said, "And it looks like it's heading for a close encounter."

A few minutes later as the group was walking across the desert covered with telephone poles TK complained, "It's so hot I can feel the heat rising up through my socks." Harry smiled slightly and ruffling TK's hair said, "Maybe you should put your shoes back on then TK." Mimi complained about the heat ruining her complexion only for Joe to complain that "they'd be lucky to even survive this hike."

Sora in an attempt to draw everyone's attention away from the heat asked, "Am I the only one who noticed that these telephone poles have no interconnecting wires?" Izzy, trying to once again convince people that his alien theory was correct wondered aloud, "Yeah she's right, I wonder if they even are telephone poles, maybe they're some sort of odd alien equivalent."

At this point Joe finally cracked and shouted, "That's it, doomed! The heat has cooked our brains and we're all gonna wind up like roasted piglets!" Izzy responded calmly, "Just remain calm Joe we've only been walking for two minutes." Harry couldn't help but smile at the group's comments only to wince as Mimi shouted, "HELP! Somebody please find us!"

Quite a while later and still walking through the desert Harry was starting to get worried, at this rate in this heat it wouldn't be too much longer before dehydration started being a serious problem. The group eventually stopped as Biyomon complained that she couldn't go any farther. Harry, wiping the sweat from his brow, smiled slightly at Sora's suggestion that they simply pretend it was raining. Harry's smile grew even bigger as Biyomon said, "Oh I just adore the rain," and started rubbing herself against Sora. At this point Matt said, "I do too but it's time for a reality check, this isn't getting any better. We might want to turn back now while we still can."

At this point Tai asked everyone to wait for a minute as he looked through his mini-telescope at the horizon and spotted a village surrounded by water. As the rest of the group celebrated their fortune at finding civilization Harry looked up at the hill the flying gear had crashed into and had the feeling that they'd only find trouble at the village. His worry must have shown on his face because Sora walked up to him and asked him if he was alright. Harry quickly nodded and began following the others Sora and Liollmon still looking at him with concerned looks on their faces.

At the village Harry was walking around with the other kids looking at all of the Yokomon as Tai said, "From so far away everything looked so big." Mimi, being her usual self, responded, "But they're so cute and tiny!" Biyomon asked, "Alright question; who here knows where we can get a drink?" One of the Yokomon responded, "And just what do giant Digimon drink?" Sora then responded in confusion, "What you mean me, I'm no Digimon." A different Yokomon then asked, "But if you are not Digimon then what are you doing in Digi World?" Biyomon, pointing at Sora answered, "My friend Sora is what's called a Human Being; yes we know they look funny in spite of this they are all very nice." Biyomon's answer just started a new round of questions from the all of the Yokomon and caused Harry to smile; such curiosity was nice to see.

Joe, ever quick to panic said, "Just great, there is no way we are all gonna fit into this place." Tai rolled his eyes and said, "Relax Joe, at least the natives here are friendly." Mimi smiled and said, "Oh I'd just love to take one home and put it on my bed with my other stuffed animals." Matt sighed and said to no one in particular, "Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear, I'm not sure anymore." Harry shrugged, not entirely sure either as Izzy muttered, "Maybe she's an alien spy."

Sora sat down and smiled as she listened to Biyomon try and explain the bond the two of them shared to the Yokomon. "She had to protect me," Sora whispered as though she'd suddenly learned something, "Of course, Agumon, Gabumon, and Liollmon digivolved to save Tai, Matt, and Harry. That must be it, our digimon digivolve for us." A big smile appeared on her face as she said, "We're lucky kids." Sora thoughts were then interrupted by Biyomon who after poking her in the face said, "Sora, we're invited to have dinner with the Yokomon, they said they'd be willing to share their food with all of us." As the group celebrated Sora looked at Harry and felt her smile vanish, Harry was starring at the hill the flying object had crashed into with that worried look still on his face. Harry shook his head and strolled after TK who had run over to a nearby water fountain.

Just as TK was about to get a drink the water stopped flowing and a rumbling sound came from underground. Harry reached out and pulled TK away from the fountain just before a spinning column of fire erupted out of the water fountain. From his spot on the ground where he'd fallen Tai asked, "What just happened?" One of the Yokomon responded, "The water evaporated. But that's okay because the lake is always full of water." Tai shouted, "I'll go check it out" before running off to check the nearby lake.

Tai came running back amazingly fast and shouted, "The lake was bone dry!" Harry looked around at the others and said slowly, "Hey everyone, remember that flying gear we saw?" Sora groaned and said, "Great, of all the places it could crash into it had to crash into Mihirashi Mountain." One of the Yokomon responded, "Mihirashi is where our water comes from so a gear crashing into it could affect our water supply."

Tai looked through his mini-telescope again this time looking at the mountain and saying, "I want a closer look at that mountain." Tai paused for a moment as he saw a yellow light descending the mountain and asked, "You say this Meramon is a fiery digimon, what does he look like?" Tai then adjusted his mini-telescope and said, "Never mind there he is coming down the mountain."

The Yokomon started panicking and one said, "He burns up everything he touches. He never comes down off the mountain though, this is very strange behavior for him." Within a minute Meramon had reached the foot of the mountain and Sora suggested that everyone freeze. Everyone remained frozen as they listened to Meramon's cries of pain growing louder and louder. Harry shouted, "Unfreeze and run" as Meramon left the forest at the foot of the mountain and entered the desert. Everyone began running toward the dry lake and into the sunken ship that lay in the center of it. Matt and Harry were lifting the Yokomon up to the top of the ship and Joe was carrying armfuls of them up to Matt and Harry. Sora asked Tai at the entrance of the ship who wasn't there and suddenly remembered Biyomon. She looked up and saw Biyomon directing the panicking Yokomon into the dry lake bed.

Sora quickly ran off towards the edge of the lake bed where Biyomon was. However, before Sora was able to reach Biyomon Meramon appeared and knocked the pink bird from the sky. Sora shouted, "I'm coming Biyo," and hurried forward to catch the tumbling digimon. Sora dove and just managed to catch Biyomon before the pink bird would have slammed into the ground. Harry seeing Meramon forming a fireball in his hand started running back through the ship to the entrance with Liollmon and the other digimon right behind him.

Biyomon flew out of Sora's arms, determined to protect Sora and shouting, "Spiral Twister" launched a spiraling green flame at Meramon which slammed into the fiery digimon's chest causing him to laugh as the attack had little effect. Biyomon continued launching green blasts of fire at Meramon who just continued to laugh. As Meramon knocked Biyomon out of the air with a fireball Harry and the other digimon crowded around Sora ready to fight. The digimon launched their attacks which only caused Meramon to cry and grow larger.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to reach for the power that he knew was inside of him. He ignored the cold and dread he was feeling as the energy within him responded to his call. A black and white aura appeared surrounding his body as his left eye became completely black and his right eye became completely white. Harry aimed his right hand at Meramon and focused the power raging around his body until a black and white blast of energy shot forth taking the raging aura with it. The blast of energy collided with Meramon who shouted in agony as black and white electricity flashed across Meramon's body. Harry collapsed to his knees as his vision went dark and he lost consciousness.

Tai and Izzy just managed to catch Harry before he fell to the ground and Meramon, Harry's attack having stopped affecting him by now, started to descend into the lake bed. Sora's digivice activated causing Biyomon to glow and grow digivolving into a giant orange bird named Birdramon.

Birdramon flew into Meramon and deposited him on the edge of the lake. Meramon stood up and tossed a fireball at Birdramon as she flew around. Birdramon easily dodged the fireball and launched orange streams of flames from her wings which collided into Meramon's chest. Meramon shrunk down to normal size as a black gear flew up out of him into the air and dissolved into nothing.

"Wow" said Sora as Birdramon started glowing and shrunk back down into Biyomon, "Every time I'm in danger Biyomon comes to my rescue. Now that's what I call a friend." Biyomon flew down to Sora and the two of them started hugging causing smiles to appear on the faces of everyone else.

Much later, Meramon now back to normal was returning to the top of Mihirashi Mountain and the group, minus Harry and Sora, were starting to eat dinner, which was some form of seeds, with the Yokomon. Sora was sitting next to a sleeping Harry who was sweating as she applied a cool, damp rag to his forehead. Sora was just starting to drift off to sleep when Harry opened his eyes and sat up bringing a hand up to rub his aching forehead.

Sora, suddenly wide awake, hugged Harry tight and said, "Harry thank goodness you're okay, I was so worried about you. I mean," at this point she released Harry and blushed saying, "What were you thinking Harry you could have been hurt and what was that you did to Meramon?" Harry sighed and put his head in his hands and said, "I don't know Sora, I really don't know. I wish I could answer you but…" at this point Harry broke down and began crying. Sora hugged Harry again. She knew that this would have eventually come and knew that Harry had been refusing to face the loss of his memories. She trying to comfort Harry said, "Well thank you Harry, whatever you did probably saved me and it doesn't matter if you don't know what you did I still think it was pretty cool." The two sat there until the sound of someone coughing distracted them and caused them to separate with identical blushes on their faces. Biyomon smiled and sat two bowls down in front of them as Liollmon smirked. Biyomon then asked, "Sora, Harry, why are your faces all red?"

Harry chuckled weakly as Sora stuttered trying to explain to Biyomon that she and Harry had been having a private moment. Harry suddenly remembered the bushy-haired girl and wondered just what she would have said had she seen the two of them. Harry continued to ponder the bushy-haired girl and his own feelings as Biyomon continued asking Sora increasingly embarrassing questions.

Meanwhile, up on Infinity Mountain a black, horned, winged figure said, "Hm, the Wildcard has aligned himself with the DigiDestined. This will make things more difficult but perhaps I can still convince the Wildcard to join me."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sighed as he watched Tai and Agumon run off to check nearby smoke, it was like the two of them had that three second attention span of goldfish. He looked over at Izzy who was busy trying to get his laptop to boot up before Sora asked him if he was alright. He smiled up at Sora and responded sarcastically, "Yes mother." Sora proceeded to smack him in the back of the head but despite the smack Harry couldn't wipe the smile from his face; Sora had been not so covertly looking after him after they'd left Yokomon Village. Harry's health had drastically improved but Sora was still attempting to look after despite the fact that of the two Harry was the older one. Harry smiled as he remembered how she'd comforted him after he'd had a nightmare the night before…

Harry's nightmare had started with a younger version of him, maybe six or seven years old sitting in a small cramped space. Suddenly a door opened and a drunken voice said, "There you are freak, now I'll teach you to score higher on a test than my Dudley." A hand grabbed the arm of the dream Harry and pulled him out off the small space and into a hallway. A jingling sound was heard as a whale of a man removed his belt and raised it up into the air before bringing it down on the back of the small boy. Harry screamed and cried as the man continued beating him until his back was ripped open and bleeding profusely.

Suddenly as the whale of a man raised the belt again time froze and the young Harry watched as out of the shadows emerged a man or at least Harry thought it was somewhat like a man. The man was completely black and had horns and wings. Skull tattoos covered the dark being, Harry could feel the evil practically rolling off of the being, and yet the darkness felt strangely comforting.

The being raised his hand and suddenly in the young Harry's place was the current Harry, his back no longer bleeding. The dark being said with a voice practically dripping in arrogance, "You are in control now, Mage of Twilight. Release your power on this pathetic piece of flesh that dared to abuse you. Destroy him, his family and all of his belongings. Accept your inner darkness and use it to punish him."

Harry turned away from the dark being and held his hand out forming a sword of swirling black and white energy. He then plunged it into the whale of a man as time unfroze and the adult male coughed up blood as blood seeped out of his torn chest. Harry screamed as the man, his family, and all of his belongings were suddenly engulfed in a giant black and white fireball that raised outwards from Harry's body.

Harry had awoken with a start as he felt tears streaming down his face. He quickly rushed away from where the group was sleeping and proceeded to vomit. 'Such hate, such anger' he thought as he emptied his stomach, 'could I really be capable of that? And could I kill someone even in self-defense?' He then felt hands holding back his long hair away from his mouth and rubbing his back. As he stopped being sick Sora had asked him if he was alright. Harry had responded, "I don't know Sora, I really don't know."

Sora had held Harry and tried to reassure him that his powers were a gift, not a curse and that he wasn't a freak after Harry had told her what had happened in his nightmare. Harry had eventually drifted back off to sleep while resting against Sora not at all reassured.

Harry was suddenly drawn out of his reminiscing as Tai shouted, "Hey everybody get over here quick." Sora shouted, "We're coming, Tai," as everyone stood up from where they were resting and hurried over to Tai. As the group approached Tai they saw what had captured his attention, a giant factory. "Looks like some kind of factory," said Joe. 'Well thank you captain obvious,' thought Harry as he looked over the factory from the cliff where he and the group where standing. Matt said eagerly, "Let's hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home." 'If I even have a home,' Harry thought to himself as the group started making their way down the cliff and over towards the factory.

Within the factory the group had found absolutely no one. It appeared to Harry that the machinery that was building…whatever it was that the machinery was building was running perfectly fine without interference despite Sora's insistence that someone must be running the equipment. "I don't know," said Izzy responding to Sora, "It appears to be doing quite well all by itself."

Harry walked with Sora, Tai, Joe and their digimon and was soon realizing that it had been a bad idea to split up. He could just faintly feel a familiar coldness and sense of dread that he associated with the black gear that had driven Meramon to attack Yokomon Village. "Hello; is anybody here," shouted Tai as the group wandered around the factory. Harry found himself thinking, 'If this feeling means what I think it means then you better hope that anybody out there didn't hear that.'

All of a sudden Biyomon shouted, "Wait, don't go any further in this direction." Joe asked why they shouldn't continue in their current direction as Harry starred curiously at Biyomon, wondering if the pink bird digimon had felt the presence of a black gear just like he had. However, Harry was disappointed slightly when it turned out that Biyomon had just heard something. Suddenly, Harry and the others heard a loud grinding noise and Tai said, "Doesn't sound good to me."

A little while later as the group searched for the source of the sound it was Liollmon who found the source of the sound who pointed down a hallway after getting the group's attention. At the end of the small hallway was what appeared to be a robot that'd gotten caught in some gears. "Ah, it's Andromon," said Gomamon as though that explained everything. "What," said Tai, "this big hunk of scrap is a digimon?" Harry rolled his eyes remembering what Liollmon had told him after they'd met, "Humans? You mean more like you? I don't know of any others." So that meant that of course Andromon had to be a digimon.

As one everyone started tugging on Andromon's arms trying to get him to come free from the gears. However, no matter how hard they pulled Andromon just refused to come free. Eventually Tai's grasp weakened and he lost his balance falling backwards and into a lever. The gears started turning and everyone else was able to pull Andromon out. "I think he's coming to," said Agumon as Tai raised his fist and was about to bang on Andromon's head to "jumpstart" him. Sora and Joe grabbed Tai to stop him from "jumpstarting" Andromon only for Agumon to hit the Android Digimon in the head instead. Andromon opened his eyes and Harry suddenly felt the coldness and dread he was feeling increase right before Andromon grabbed Sora's ankle and lifted her into the air.

Biyomon flew up into the air and launched a spiral twister at Andromon only for the attack to do nothing at all as it collided against Andromon's back. Andromon spun throwing Sora who was caught by Tai and Agumon. Andromon began walking towards Tai, Agumon, Sora and Biyomon who were all caught up against the wall as Joe shouted, "Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day." Gomamon responded, "Maybe this is a good day." The panicking Joe responded, "This is not good."

Harry began focusing his power only for Liollmon to shout, "Lio Claw" and jump up onto Andromon's back, scratching away at Andromon with his claws. Andromon thrashed around trying to remove Liollmon from his back. Within a few seconds Andromon had succeeded in throwing Liollmon from his back and Harry rushed over to check on his partner. Agumon took the chance that Liollmon's attack had caused and blasted the ceiling causing steel bars to fall onto Andromon.

"Boy," said Tai, "he's gonna have one ugly headache." Sora apparently agreed commenting, "No doubt." Everyone then turned around and began what some would call a tactical retreat as Joe said, "Let's get out of here."

As the group was running away the power suddenly cut off and Tai who had crashed into Sora asked, "Hey, who turned out the lights?" Joe commented, "I break out in hives in the dark," just before the sound of metal on metal was heard from behind them. Joe already panicky asked as the group saw two pinpricks of light in the dark hallway, "What's that?" Sora commented, "I hope it isn't Andromon," just before Tai said, "I say we don't stick around to find out." However, despite everyone agreeing to Tai's plan they remained frozen in the hallway causing Harry to comment, "Or we could just stay here until the monster gets us." The group starting tiptoeing away causing Joe to comment quietly, "Can anyone tell me why we're tiptoeing instead of running for our lives?"

Everyone turned around at the sound of a mechanical voice shouting, "Lightning Blade, FIRE," and saw a blade of lightning flying through the air towards them. Harry quickly called on his power and caught the Lightning Blade in his hands which were now covered in black and white energy. However, Harry ended up holding onto the Lightning Blade for only a few seconds as the electricity traveled through his body shocking his badly and making his hair stand on end. He fell down to the ground and groaned as Tai and Sora lifted Harry up and the group quickly made their escape around a corner and out of the firing range of Andromon.

Suddenly as the group ran through the deserted hallways the power came back on but a glance backwards showed that Andromon was starting to catch up to them. Joe panted as they ran down a walkway, "I…don't…like…this…at…all." Andromon shouted, "Lightning Blade…Fire" and launched another blade of lightning at the group. Everyone quickly threw themselves over the edge of the walkway grabbing onto the handrail as the Lightning Blade traveled past them. "Intruders, Andromon will exact his vengeance," said Andromon as he walked towards the now dangling children. Tai shouted, "Just try it you tin can" and jumped down from the walkway and onto a control panel for a nearby crane. Joe shouted, "Can you please stop taunting the deranged android," as Tai operated the controls catching Andromon with the crane and then lifting him up and into the air.

The group quickly took the chance to escape down a hallway as Andromon shouted, "Altitude reading abnormal."

After what felt like hours but was probably more like five minutes the group eventually found their friends who were listening to Izzy prattle on about something that he'd discovered. Tai shouted, "Hey you guys listen up, we have got to get out of here now." Matt asked, "What do you mean Tai," just as Andromon burst in through the floor and fired two orange missiles with mouths at Matt and the others. Everyone quickly took cover except TK who shouted, "Matt, help." Matt's digivice started glowing as he shouted, "TK" and Gabumon started digivolving.

Gabumon shouted "Gabumon, digivolve to…Garurumon," and suddenly in Gabumon's place was Garurumon. Garurumon knocked the missiles into the sky where one exploded and the other changed course to focus on Tai's group. The missile flew the sky and opened its mouth before firing bolts of energy at the group causing everyone to stumble backwards as the bolts of energy crashed into the ground near their feet. Tai's digivice started glowing as Agumon shouted, "Agumon, digivolve to…Greymon." Greymon knocked the missile with his tail causing it to fly up higher into the sky and explode.

Garurumon tackled Andromon only to be thrown into Greymon by Andromon causing the two of them to tumble down off of the roof and to a lower level of the factory. Greymon launched a Nova Blast as Garurumon launched a Howling Blaster however Andromon simply stood where he was cutting the Nova Blast in two with a punch and cutting the Howling Blaster in two with a kick. Matt starting to worry said, "He's more powerful than either of our digimon," just before Tai said, "Is it possible we could lose?" Harry looked at Liollmon who nodded and jumped off the roof as he started to glow and Harry's digivice activated. Liollmon shouted, "Liollmon, digivolve to…Liamon."

The now larger lion digimon jumped off of the roof and shouted, "Thunder of the King," as it released searing bolts of electricity from its mane which crashed into Andromon who barely noticed the attack and launched a Lightning Blade in retaliation which collided with Liamon knocking it into a wall. Greymon then attacked attempting to bite Andromon only to be lifted up and slammed into Garurumon who had been charging at Andromon's back.

Harry turned around as a bright light appeared at the corner of his eye and watched as Tentomon digivolved into a giant purple insect called Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon jumped off of the roof flapping its wings and flew at Andromon who had by this point defeated both Greymon and Garurumon and was now battling a wounded Liamon. Andromon just barely managed to dodge Kabuterimon who crashed into the roof before circling around again and launching a massive blast of electricity by shouting "Electro Shocker" which crashed into Andromon's right leg causing the black gear that Harry had detected to fly up out of Andromon's leg and up into the sky where it disintegrated.

Much later a now calmer Andromon confirmed that it had been the Black Gear that had caused it to go crazy and attack the children. Andromon it turned out was actually as he put it, "the big guy that turned out to be not so bad" and showed them how to leave the factory.

Later as they walked through the sewers TK asked Izzy, "Hey Izzy was it really your computer that made Tentomon a super hero like Harry?" Harry blushed as Izzy responded, "Yep, Prodigious huh?" TK then asked, "Could your computer make Patamon a super hero?" Izzy responded, "I suppose it is possible," and re-entered the computer program only for nothing to happen as his laptop suddenly shut down. "That's weird," said Izzy, "the program's right but nothing is happening."

Tai shouted, "I know Izzy you just got to give it a couple of whacks," as Agumon shouted, "Let us try." Izzy dodged as the two tried to hit his computer causing them to instead hit each other. Everyone except Tai and Agumon laughed as Izzy calmly said, "Sorry guys, but a computer is not a toy."

AN: There, another chapter done. I hope you guys liked it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry smiled as he walked at the back of the group through the sewers singing a song that Agumon had written for them and was feeling rather content at the moment. Harry suddenly felt his contentedness vanish as Sora screamed and the group asked her if she was alright. Harry jumped into the stream of water running through the sewer and walked up to Sora listening as she explained that she used to sing when she was home alone and she simply missed being home. Harry nodded and embraced Sora gently saying, "It's alright Sora, you'll get home soon I just know it." Sora smiled sadly and responded, "Thanks Harry and you know you'll be welcome to stay at my place when we get back if your memory hasn't returned by then." Harry nodded and responded cheekily, "I just might accept that offer Sora." Sora smiled but blushed which confused everyone except Mimi who smiled at the cute scene in front of her.

Everyone then started talking about what they missed about home and that left Harry feeling a little depressed as he couldn't even remember his home at all.

Harry turned around as sounds of movement through water began to echo up from behind them. Gabumon said, "It's Numemon." Tai looked over at the wolf digimon and asked, "What's a Numemon?" It was Gabumon who responded, "They're really disgusting digimon who live down here in the sewers and boy do they stink, just wait till they get closer." Joe, ever the one to panic responded, "Then what do you stay we leave, or am I the only one who doesn't want to get stomped by stinky sewer dwellers?"

Everyone agreed and they began running away but not before Harry caught sight of the Numemon, they were green blobs with eyes sticking on top of stalks that came up out of their bodies. The Numemon began throwing sludge at the children and the children and their digimon hurried down a side passage and out of the sewers and into a sun-filled clearing. The Numemon paused at the exit and hurried back into the sewers as for whatever reason only the sunshine could drive them away.

Later the group was once again running from the Numemon who somehow had managed to escape the sewers and catch up with them as the sun was now hidden by storm clouds. Harry, Liollmon, Tai and Agumon had separated from the rest of the group to try and escape the Numemon when what appeared to be a giant yellow teddy bear named Monzaemon appeared and scared the Numemon off by firing red laser blasts from its eyes. Monzaemon turned toward the two boys and their digimon and said, "Come have fun with me at Toy Town." Harry gulped as he felt the familiar sense of dread and coldness that meant a black gear was near.

Agumon shouted, "Pepper Breath," and fired a blast of flame from his mouth which crashed against the giant teddy bear's face doing absolutely nothing. Liollmon jumped up and shouted, "Lio Claw," slashing at Monzaemon's stomach but his claws just bounced off of the giant stuffed digimon's body. Monzaemon's joyful face turned angry and he shouted, "Hearts attack, those four," and released transparent blue hearts from his body which trapped the two digimon and their partners. Harry held his head within the clear blue heart as he felt it trying to alter his mind and then he knew nothing more as he fell unconscious.

Harry groaned as he sat up from where he was laying and looked around, he was in what appeared to be a town made up of giant toys, probably that Toy Town Monzaemon had been talking about. Harry looked around but didn't see Liollmon, Tai or any of the other children or Digimon. Harry walked through Toy Town looking for the others until he eventually came across Sora who was acting like a brain-washed zombie saying that being chased around by one of those mechanical monkeys that clanged two pieces of metal together when you wound it up. Harry shook his head and tried to keep pace with Sora and get her to acknowledge him but no matter what he did she just continued what she was doing.

Eventually Harry gave up and was about to start looking for the others when he suddenly felt that familiar sense of cold and dread again. He looked around but couldn't see Monzaemon anywhere and if Monzaemon wasn't causing this feeling then what was? Harry soon received his answer as a pool of darkness opened up in front of him and out of it rose the pitch-black, horned man from his nightmare.

Harry began reaching for his power as the creature said, "I have finally found you Wildcard. Now tell me, what is your greatest desire? Is it your memories, or your precious Hermione? Join me and I can promise you that they will both be yours." Harry looked at the black man considering his options; he really didn't owe anything to the others and yet what about Liollmon, he was his partner and friend. Harry shivered at the power that the creature was radiating, it made his skin tingle. As Harry looked into the eyes of the man he suddenly saw images; people and digimon in chains bowing before the almighty creature before him as it whipped them with a pitch black energy whip and at his side stood Harry, but it wasn't the same Harry that existed now. This Harry had even paler skin and gleaming blood red eyes.

Harry shook his head trying to clear the images and said, "Sorry but I think I'll try and get my life back on my own. It's part of my don't trust strangers who just practically scream darkness plan." The creature smirked and said, "Is my darkness any worse than yours, Mage of Twilight?" Harry looked at the creature and asked, his eyes narrowing, "Just what do you know about my power Mister whatever-your-name-is?" The creature responded with that same irritating smirk, "I know much about your power Harry now how about you come with me so that I can tell you everything you want to know?" Harry looked at the creature trying to make up his mind as he avoided eye contact desperate not to see anymore of those disturbing images.

After a few seconds Harry looked up at the creature and said, "You feel the same as the black gears and those have been nothing but trouble for myself and the others so I think I'm going to trust my feelings and walk away now." The creature snarled and said, "I don't think so boy. Now feel the Touch of Evil," as he released a blast of black energy from his hand that Harry threw himself to the side to avoid the blast of black energy and fired a black and white blast of energy from his hand at the creature. The creature was thrown back by the blast of energy but he just smiled and fired a second blast of black energy that Harry was unable to dodge. Harry screamed in pain as it felt like his insides were liquefying. The creature smirked as a dark pool appeared beneath it and it slowly sunk into the pool before saying, "I will see you again Wildcard and next time you had better rethink just whose side you're on." That was the last thing Harry heard before he once again fell unconscious.

Harry awoke much later with a groan and sat up only to be forced back down by a strong hand. He opened his eyes and saw that Sora was looking at him with concern as she asked, "Harry are you alright, when we found you just lying there unconscious we feared the worst." Harry looked up at Sora and asked, "If I was just unconscious then why were you so afraid?" Sora bit her bottom lip for a few moments before showing Harry a mirror and saying, "Look and see." Harry looked into the mirror and gasped, apparently his appearance had greatly changed. His once black hair was now a mix of pure white and midnight black and he now had a white skull-shaped tattoo across his right cheek.

Suddenly Harry's hand was enveloped in black flames and he crushed the mirror as he felt unexplainable anger flow through his body. He shook his head to clear the anger from his mind and saw that Sora was looking at him with fear and he said, "I'm sorry if I scared you Sora it was just a surprise."

Sora quickly shook her head and turned around so Harry could get dressed without any embarrassment. What scared her hadn't been Harry's response to his changed appearance; it had been that Harry's eyes had temporarily turned blood red when he destroyed the mirror.

AN: How was it? Good, bad, excellent, terrible? Do tell me, please.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry looked down from the top of Infinity Mountain and quickly surmised that there was no way off of the island that he could see. He rolled his eyes as Joe fell to his knees and groaned about how he'd never wanted to go to summer camp in the first place. Joe had been the one who decided to climb Infinity Mountain on his own, and it just figured that he'd be the one to complain once they'd caught up with him at the top. Harry shook his head to try and clear the unnecessary anger he was feeling, ever since the black creature had blasted him with his "Touch of Evil" things that would normally just irritate Harry, like Joe's whining, would fill him full of anger and it would take a long time for the anger to fade.

A few minutes later the rest of the group arrived and began to argue about what to do next. Harry looked for their leader and saw that Tai was sitting by himself drawing something. Harry walked up behind Tai and after seeing the mess he'd drawn facepalmed and asked, "Uh Tai, just what is that supposed to be?" Tai rather proudly said, "It's a map of the island so that we'll know where we've been." Harry just sighed and turned away saying, "How that qualifies as a map I have no idea." Some of the others who had followed Harry to investigate agreed and said as much in various ways.

Harry turned as a growling sound filled the air and he looked down one of the mountain paths to see a digimon that seemed to be a cross between a lion and a human; it stood on two likes a human but had a lion's face and mane. "Oh, it's just Leomon, he's our friend," said Liollmon. "With big teeth," commented a scared sounding TK. Patamon responded, "He just uses them for smiling," just before Gabumon said, "He's a just leader and role model for all digimon."

Harry's hair suddenly stood on end as he felt a familiar coldness wash over him just before Leomon growled, "I want the children," and pulled out his sword. The group quickly followed Joes suggestion of "I think it's time we run," and quickly ran away from Leomon who chased after them.

After not even a minute of running the group was forced to stop as they found the path blocked by an ugly, horned, green digimon who said, "Hello children, so nice of you to stop by." A scared Patamon asked, "He look hungry to you?" TK responded, "We're too small to eat and I'm full of junk food." Gomamon, ever the jokester said, "Well he's not against a little snack."

Harry who was at the back of the group, turned around and saw that Leomon had caught up with them and realized that they were now trapped between the ugly, green digimon and Leomon. As the two digimon leaped at the children their digimon started glowing and a blinding flash of light lit the area as all of the digimon digivolved except for Patamon. Liamon shouted, "Thunder of the King," and launched searing bolts of electricity from its mane that knocked Leomon back as Kabuterimon knocked Ogremon back with a blast of blue and purple electricity as it shouted, "Electro Shocker."

Just as the seven champion level digimon were about to attack their enemies together rocks suddenly broke free from the mountain and started falling down towards them causing Joe to shout, "Avalanche, watch out." The seven digivolved digimon launched their attacks at the falling rocks reducing them all to a fine powder that rained down harmlessly onto the children. Harry after making sure that everyone else was alright turned back to his partner only to see that Liollmon and the others had reverted back to their rookie levels and were all lying down on the ground.

Harry hurried over to Liollmon's side and asked, "Hey Liollmon, are you alright pal?" Liollmon responded, "Yeah Harry, I just feel a little exhausted." Tai having heard the same thing from Agumon said, "Two digivolutions in one day no wonder." Izzy suddenly noticed that they were no longer under attack and asked, "What happened to the bad guys?" Sora said, "They just disappeared; maybe the avalanche knocked them off the cliff?" Joe looked down over the edge and shouted, "Hello," before saying, "Unless they could fly they're goners." The group quickly stood up and started making their way down the mountain.

Much later, Harry sighed holding his head, he'd had a slight headache ever since they'd arrived at this mysterious mansion; every so often it would seem like the walls would either disappear or turn to rubble but then he'd blink and everything would go back to normal.

Harry sighed and made his way out of the mansion, glad that his headache seemed to vanish as he did so. He walked out into the middle of the path leading to the mansion and lay down on his back staring up at the stars in the sky and trying to pick out the constellations although he wasn't having much luck.

Harry suddenly shot upright as he felt that familiar sense of coldness and dread flow through him and raced back inside the mansion only to come face to face with Ogremon. He backpedaled away from the ugly, green digimon and reached for his power only to feel it slip away, he was just so tired which didn't make sense as he'd eaten just as much food as everyone else from the fully stocked buffet that they'd found in the mansion.

Ogremon said, "Well, well, what do we have here?" Harry thinking quickly ducked under a swing of Ogremon's bone club and dove between Ogremon's legs pausing to land a punch to Ogremon's groin. As Harry ran away from the in pain Ogremon the house rumbled before dissolving into nothing and Harry heard a familiar, arrogant voice say, "I have no more need for this imaginary building." Harry felt his anger return full force and he looked up only to see the dark creature that had been responsible for causing his change in appearance. A black and white started blazing around Harry's body as Harry shouted, "You, what did you do to me!" The creature looked down and smirked at the sight of Harry before saying, "Ah, Harry how good to see you again. All I did was free your inner darkness so that you'd come over to my side more easily."

Harry growled and launched a powerful blast of black and white energy that the creature had to fly up into the air to avoid. The creature snarled and said, "You dare attack me, Devimon?" Harry gulped as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and Liollmon ran up to him and growled saying, "Stay back Ogremon." Harry looked behind him only to see that Ogremon had apparently recovered and caught up with Harry. Harry sighed and allowed his anger and power to take control as Devimon suddenly landed in front of him and he found himself caught between the two evil digimon.

Harry's eyes turned blood red and he charged forward firing a blast of black and red energy at Devimon which sent the dark champion digimon flying backwards only to feel strong arms wrap around him as Ogremon put him in a headlock. Harry roared in anger and bit down on Ogremon's arm causing the ugly digimon to release him before blasting Ogremon twenty feet back.

Harry suddenly felt his energy drop and fell to his knees as he felt what little strength he had fade as his anger faded as well. Devimon smirked and reached a hand out toward Harry saying, "Now for the Touch of Evil." As Devimon was just about to touch Harry Harry's digivice started shining and burning Devimon's hand. Devimon drew his hand back as Harry stood up feeling his energy and strength grow as the digivice continued shining.

Harry stood up and grabbed Devimon by the throat his hand burning the dark digimon's skin. Liollmon suddenly went flying past him and Harry felt an intense pain in the right side of his head as Ogremon hit him in the side of the head with his bone club and then Harry knew no more.

Harry awoke some time later only to find himself chained to a cross and to see Devimon smirking who reached out a hand and said, "It's time Harry to feel the Touch of Evil." Harry screamed in pain as Devimon touched him. His screams eventually died as Devimon removed the chains and asked, "Will you join me Harry?" Harry looked up, his eyes glowing blood red and said, "Yes, my Lord Devimon," before laughing maniacally. Leollmon who was chained up on the other side of the small cell and felt true fear and sadness as he looked at his partner lose control of himself.

AN: There I bet you all weren't expecting that. Next chapter will be the battle between the Digidestined and Leomon and Devimon and his forces.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry watched as Leomon walked through the forest looking for TK, the one who was destined to destroy their master Devimon. Harry turned at the sound of running and saw TK's older brother, Matt riding Garurumon. Garurumon shouted, "Howling Blaster," and fired a blast of blue fire from his mouth that Leomon barely dodged. Leomon grabbed a hold of Garurumon who jumped away from Matt and TK taking the battle safely away.

Ogremon turned after discovering that his hostage of a baby digimon had vanished and saw Tai and Greymon who shouted, "Nova Blast," and launched a giant fireball at Ogremon. Ogremon jumped backwards, dodging the fireball which crashed into the ground where he'd been standing. Ogremon jumped around trying to find an opening to exploit only to be sent flying backwards by Greymon's tail. Harry rolled his blood-red eyes and put his hands together, creating a black and red ball of energy which he fired at Greymon, the ball of energy making the sound of a cannon as it left his hands. The energy ball crashed into the side of Greymon's head and exploded throwing Greymon to the ground.

Tai looked at where the energy ball had come from and gulped at the sight of Harry and shouted, "Harry, what are you doing, you're supposed to be on our side!" Harry rolled his eyes and floated down to the battlefield, a black and white mist flowing off of his body and said, "My master, Lord Devimon, has commanded me to destroy you and destroy you I shall."

Meanwhile, five black gears flying through the air embedded themselves in Leomon who cried in pain as he grew much larger and his fur turned a dark grey. Leomon shouted, "Fist of the Beast King," and fired a giant orange energy blast from his fist which crashed into Garurumon and sent the giant wolf digimon flying backwards. Leomon launched another "Fist of the Beast King," which crashed into Greymon and sent Greymon flying backwards into Primary Village.

Harry turned and watched with an excited expression on his face as the now giant Leomon started walking towards TK and Patamon. Patamon launched a barrage of "Boom Bubbles" which did absolutely nothing to stop the giant Lion Man Digimon. Leomon reached out a hand and grabbed Patamon and squeezed as a worried TK said, "Patamon…"

Suddenly Togemon fell out of the sky and crashed into Leomon, slamming the Lion Man Digimon into the ground. TK grabbed the falling Patamon and hurried away as Togemon launched a "Needle Spray" and the sharpened needles embedded themselves in Leomon. Harry growled in anger as Kabuterimon descended from the sky with Izzy and Mimi. Izzy quickly explained to Tai the power of the digivices, which could eradicate all forms of evil, including the black gears.

Tai nodded and started walking towards Leomon, all the while taunting the giant digimon. Leomon quickly gave into the taunting and reached for Tai only for the digivice to start shining and forcing the black gears from Leomon. Matt hurried forward and held his digivice up as it also started shining and helped accelerate the destruction of the black gears.

Harry growled in anger as he turned to order a retreat to Ogremon only for Kabuterimon to send Ogremon flying with an "Electro Shocker." Harry roared and fired a ball of black and white energy at Kabuterimon which the giant Insect digimon barely dodged only to feel powerful arms pick him up and hold his arms tight against his body.

The now free Leomon held Harry as Tai and Matt glanced at each other before nodding and holding out their digivices which started glowing and expelling Devimon's darkness from Harry's body. Harry screamed in pain as the darkness left his body in an electric-like bolt of energy which flew up into the sky and sent everyone around him flying backwards.

Harry groaned as he lay on the ground only to feel strong hands help him and he looked at the owner of the hands and smiled tiredly before saying, "Hey Tai." Tai smiled and jumped up into the air saying, "Harry, you're back to yourself and your eyes are no longer all red and creepy." Harry rubbed the back of his head and said, "So I guess I'm back to normal but Tai…can you ever forgive me for what I did? I mean I would have destroyed you if I had the chance." Tai smiled and said, "Hey it wasn't your fault Harry, just like it wasn't Leomon's fault." At the mention of Leomon Harry suddenly looked up to Devimon's castle on Mount Infinity worriedly and said, "Liollmon, I hope he's okay…"

Meanwhile, in Devimon's castle Liollmon looked up as Harry's digivice, which was sitting on the floor of his cell started shining and the chains keeping him chained up dissolved into nothingness. Liollmon shook his head and walked over to Harry's digivice picking it up in his mouth and hurrying as quickly as his tired legs could carry him, he hoped he wasn't too late.

Harry listened as Leomon told them the Legend of the Digidestined but Harry didn't feel the same excitement that the others did at the knowledge that they might soon be released, he didn't even know what his life had been like back home, how did he know if he wouldn't prefer to live life here in the Digital World? But then again, he doubted that Hermione was here in the Digital World and the only way he'd find her again would be to look for her in the other world. He sighed and stood to join the others, it seemed that it would soon be time to battle Devimon. Despite the danger, Harry found himself smiling; he wanted to pay Devimon back for making him attack his friends.

Later, on the main island Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and looked up to see Black Gears flying through the air as he heard Devimon's voice saying, "Hear this Digidestined, my power is infinite! Your hopes and dreams are useless! I am the supreme master of this island and if you dare to defy me I will unleash the powers of the universe and conquer you!" The sky turned dark and the ground started to rumble as Devimon's head burst up through the roof of his castle. The suddenly giant Devimon stood up and Palmon commented, "I didn't expect him to be such a big guy…"

Devimon flew up into the air and landed on the ground making the island rumble. "Uh Agumon, you better digivolve," said Tai with a hint of fear in his voice. However, before Agumon or any of the other digimon could digivolve Devimon turned and flexed his wings creating a strong wind that sent the digidestined flying backwards. Devimon fired a blast of dark energy from his hand which held the digidestined and Leomon in place.

A familiar voice shouted, "Harpoon Torpedo," as horns flew up into the air and broke apart revealing green missiles which crashed into Devimon's chest interrupting his attack. Another voice shouted, "Meteor Wing," and Birdramon appeared and released streams of flames from her wings which crashed into Devimon's face and neck.

Sora ran up and said, "Quick everyone, we've got to strike right away, there's no time to waste." Harry nodded and began focusing his power as all of the digimon except Patamon digivolved to their champion levels.

Greymon shouted, "Nova Blast," and fired a giant fireball which crashed into Devimon's hand and Garurumon jumped through the air firing his "Howling Blaster" before sinking his teeth into Devimon's arm. Devimon swung his arm through the air dislodging Garurumon and sending Garurumon flying into Greymon. Togemon launched a "Needle Spray" as Kabuterimon fired an "Electro Shocker" and Harry fired an energy ball all of which collided with Devimon's chest and caused an explosion which seemed to do nothing to Devimon. Devimon swung his left hand into Togemon sending the digimon flying and grabbed Kabuterimon and flung him away.

Leomon jumped through the air, sword drawn and swung at Devimon's waist only for Ogremon to fly out of Devimon attached to a chord and block Leomon's swing and send Leomon flying into the nearby woods with a blast of dark energy. Meanwhile Devimon had grabbed Birdramon and said as Ikkakumon fired "Harpoon Torpedoes" at him, "You're not worth my time, out of my sight," and threw Birdramon into a still recovering Greymon causing the two digimon to fall down a cliff.

Devimon then reached down, Ikkakumon's "Harpoon Torpedoes" bouncing harmlessly off of his hand and picked up Ikkakumon before turning and throwing Ikkakumon into Kabuterimon who had been flying up behind him. The two digimon crashed into the ground causing TK to say worriedly, "Oh no there's nobody left, what do we do Patamon?"

Harry sighed and focused as much of his power as he could into one almighty ball of energy which he released, the ball of energy making the sound of a cannon as it flew and colliding with Devimon's face exploding and knocking the dark digimon over and to the ground. Harry collapsed and looked up as he heard footsteps and saw that Liollmon had finally reached him. Harry smiled and picked up the digivice that Liollmon dropped and said, "Go get him buddy." Liollmon nodded and started glowing as Harry's digivice shone like a beacon in the dark night. There was a brilliant flash of light and suddenly in Liollmon's place was Liamon. Liamon shouted, "Thunder of the King," and released bolts of electricity from its mane which crashed into the downed Devimon.

Devimon fired a blast of dark energy from his hand which slammed into Liamon slamming the lion digimon into the cliff wall. Devimon then stood back up and said as he stared at TK, "Now to get rid of you, then I'll have nothing to fear. They say the smallest will destroy me. I'm not going to let that happen."

Devimon reached towards TK with his right arm as Garurumon jumped through the air sinking his teeth and claws into Devimon's arm. Devimon drew his arm back as Greymon and Ikkakumon sunk their teeth into Devimon's feet and Togemon jumped up onto Devimon's knee and started punching it. Liamon jumped through the air and bit down on Devimon's left arm as Birdramon started scratching at Devimon's face while Kabuterimon bit down on Devimon's right shoulder.

Devimon shouted, "You seem to forget, I am Devimon, supreme master of this island. I have power over all digimon, NO ONE CAN CONQUER ME," as a wave of dark energy raced outward from his body sending the other digimon flying backwards.

Harry looked up and whispered, "It can't end like this, I won't let it," and reached for the darkness within him that he knew Devimon had stirred, it was a darkness far darker than Devimon; it was a piece of Death itself.

Harry rose up into the air a black and white mist flowed from his body and wrapped itself around Devimon's body, smoke starting to rise from where the mist pressed against Devimon's body. Devimon glared at Harry and struggled against the mist that was overpowering him only to release a blast of dark energy from his mouth which collided with Harry's body and exploded dropping Harry to the ground unconscious.

Devimon smirked as the mist dissipated and said, "It's over for you Digidestined, starting with the smallest child." Devimon reached out a hand towards TK and Patamon flew up into the air releasing blasts of compressed air that did nothing to slow Devimon's approaching hand. TK shouted, "Patamon help," and Patamon responded flying towards TK only to be crushed in Devimon's hand, or so it at first appeared.

Suddenly light started streaming forth from between Devimon's fingers and Devimon was forced to remove his hand as smoke started rising from it where the light had burned him. There was a blinding flash of light after which Patamon had vanished and in his place was what appeared to be a giant six-winged angel. Devimon growled low in his throat and said, "Not even you can defeat me Angemon."

Angemon responded, "The forces of good are more powerful, not even you can stop us Devimon. I'll destroy you and bring peace to the island." As Angemon raised his staff light shot forward from the digivices and into Angemon's body as it absorbed the light. The other digimon started glowing and returned to their rookie stages as the light continued to flow forth from the digivices.

Devimon shouted as he felt his power fading, "Stop it, I'm not going to let you take my power away, you'll have to fight me!" Ogremon shot forward from Devimon's chest only to swatted away by Angemon's now glowing staff and to end up disconnecting from Devimon's body. Devimon smirked and said as he closed in on Angemon, "Come here, pretty boy," only for Angemon to respond, "I'll stop you," and release a blinding blast of white light from his fist which passed through Devimon and released a blinding sphere of energy which raced outwards from the island.

After the light had faded Devimon was nowhere to be seen and Angemon was laying on the ground completely exhausted before he began glowing and dedigivolved back into Tokomon.

TK hurried over to Tokomon and picked up the tired digimon who smiled slightly as TK asked, "Hey Tokomon, are you okay?" Tokomon nodded and said, "Yeah TK, just tired."

Harry groaned as he sat up nursing a huge headache only to feel Sora plant a kiss on his cheek and then smack him on the back of the head. Harry looked at Sora with a wounded look on his face and asked, "What was that for?" A blushing Sora smiled and reached out a hand to help Harry up as she said, "The kiss was for getting involved and the smack was for almost getting yourself killed." Harry shrugged not really understanding the big deal but accepted the help up.

Suddenly a beam of light shot up from the ground and the image of a short, old man appeared and said, "Ah, I've heard about you kids, well done and I must say that I am most pleased." Tai asked as he stared at the old man, "Excuse me sir; please tell us who are you and what do you want?"


	9. Chapter 9

Harry looked at the projection in front of him in confusion and interest; it seemed that they were still needed. Harry stayed quiet while the old man, Gennai, explained that they were indeed the Digidestined and were needed to destroy his enemies on the continent of Server. "Wait," said Matt, "do you really think that we can defeat anyone more powerful than Devimon?" Gennai shook his head and said, "Not currently but if you find the tags and crests then your digimon will be able to digivolve again, and you have the Wildcard on your side." At this Harry felt his interest spike and he asked, "Devimon called me the Wildcard as well, can you tell me why?" Gennai looked directly at him and responded, "Yes but I fear that to explain everything will take quite a long time and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to continue talking to you like this so you'll have to wait until you meet me in person." Harry sighed in annoyance as Agumon asked, "We can digivolve even more?" Gennai nodded and said, "Yes, but you'll need something special to do it." At this point the image of Gennai vanished only to be replaced by an image of necklace and an insert that looked like it would fit underneath a sheet of glass on the necklace.

Gennai's now bodiless voice continued, "If you have the tags and crests your digimon will be able to digivolve even further." At this point Gabumon asked, "Please tell us where we may find these tags and crests." Gennai's bodiless voice responded as the image of the crest slid inside the tag, "The crests are scattered about, you can locate them all throughout the continent of Server and the tags were secretly sealed away somewhere by Devimon." At this point Gennai's body reappeared and started flickering as static came across the line and Gennai voice kept cutting in and out. The group started panicking as random words came through the line, "No…mon…you must come…I'll be waiting…on Server." At this point the image of Gennai vanished completely with a burst of static before the transmission ended completely.

Izzy pulled out his computer and began typing on it and found a map that Gennai had sent to his computer before he had been cut off. Sora worriedly said, "I hope Gennai's alright but what's our next move going to be?" Tai said, "I've got a fool-proof plan. First we'll have something to eat and then I'm open to suggestions." The group nodded as Harry looked out across the ocean, Gennai knew something about him and he was determined to find out what the old man knew.

Harry sat quietly after dinner waiting for the group to come to a consensus, he was worried that they'd choose to stay but whether he went alone or with the others he would be going to Server. As the others continued the debate Liollmon looked at Harry and asked, "Hey Harry, how come you're not adding to the argument?" Harry shrugged before responding, "Liollmon, I've already made my decision to go and I won't change my mind no matter what the others decide." At this Liollmon said, "Well, no matter what the others decide Harry you can bet that I'll go with you, after all you'd be so bored and lonely without me that you'd give up." Harry looked at Liollmon for a few seconds trying to fight a laugh before he burst out laughing drawing the attention of the others. Realizing that suddenly everyone was focusing on him Harry blushed and said, "I don't know about you guys but I say we go for it, after all you all want to get back home and you'll never make it if you just stick around here and I want to learn what Gennai knows about me." At this point the small voice of TK rang out saying, "I'm with Harry." At this everyone turned their attention to TK who said, "We may not know what kind of danger we'll be getting into but let's see, what do you say Tokomon?" Tokomon nodded and said, "I'm with you TK besides there's no way that I'll lose to anyone as Angemon." Harry had to fight a smile as the rest of the group quickly came to the same conclusion.

The next day Agumon shouted, "Pepper breath," and dropped a tree as Gabumon shouted, "Blue Blaster," and dropped a second. Izzy groaned and said, "At our current rate it'll take us ages to build a raft." Sora shrugged and replied, "Don't worry it's not like we're in any kind of rush." At this point Harry turned hearing footsteps and saw Leomon approaching. "Hey Leomon," shouted Harry waving at the Lion Man Digimon. Leomon nodded at Harry and said, "So I heard that you all are going to Server." Sora responded, "How did you know?" Leomon smirked in response and said, "Oh you know us monsters; we all love to gossip. I thought I'd see if you needed some help." Sora smiled and said in surprise, "You mean you'll really help us?" Leomon nodded and said, "I've got some friends who want to help as well and gestured behind him." Harry looked in the direction Leomon gestured only to see Centaurumon, Elecmon and Mojyamon approaching. He smiled as they and other digimon started appearing and helped them take down trees and break them in half for the raft they were building. Harry looked at Izzy and said, "I'm guessing your calculations didn't take in all of this help huh Izzy?" Izzy smiled and said, "No and at this rate we'll be done in no time."

In no time the raft was finished and the digimon road the small raft into the ocean and the children ran up after them, Harry following at a more leisurely pace smiling at the others' excitement; it was nice to see them so excited about this voyage.

A few minutes later the group was sailing away from File Island and Harry was meditating as Leomon had instructed him to try and improve his control over his power. Harry's meditation was suddenly interrupted as a giant wave crashed and forced their small craft backwards. Harry opened his eyes and looked out only to see a brown something rising up out of the ocean. "Is that…an island?" asked Tai to no one in particular. Harry shook his head as Sora said, "Since when does an island have fins?"

The giant something dove back under the ocean creating waves which tossed the children's small raft around. "That's a Whamon," said Tentomon, "Whamon is a giant digimon that lives in the deep oceans of the digital world; its Jet Arrows are unbelievable."

The giant Whamon surfaced again and opened its mouth swallowing the small raft whole. Harry found himself holding tightly to Sora as the raft flew down Whamon's throat before crashing into a pool of water in the stomach. Harry looked around as a hissing sound started filling the air and a brown liquid started flowing towards them. "Oh no," shouted Izzy, "Stomach acid, don't let it get on you!" As the stomach acid started flowing against the raft smoke started rising and TK shouted, "We're melting."

Harry looked around, not concerned with the stomach acid as he could feel a familiar feeling of cold and dread but he couldn't see the black gear until he looked straight up and saw it embedded up high in the wall of Whamon's stomach. Harry pointed up at the black gear and said, "Look, it's a black gear." Everyone looked up as one and Tai said, "That must have been what was causing Whamon to be so aggressive but how do we get rid of it?" Sora looked at Harry and asked, "Harry, do you think you can get rid of that gear with your power?" Harry shrugged and said, "It's worth a shot," before he held out his right hand and launched a sphere of black and white energy from his hand which crashed into the gear and caused it to dissolve.

A sudden bright light filled the area and the small raft rose up into the air and started flying up a tunnel within Whamon. Water shot up into the air out of Whamon's blow hole and Whamon opened its mouth and pieces of the raft started leaving its mouth with the children and their digimon grasping to bits and pieces of it.

Whamon said to the children, "Sorry about that, I must have had a tummy ache or something." Biyomon said, "Don't worry it wasn't your fault it was the black gear inside of you." Liollmon then said, "Man those black gears are really rude but I bet you that that's the last one of them." Joe having overheard Liollmon shouted, "I bet you're wrong." "Hey," Tai suddenly asked Whamon, "Do you know how far it is to Server?" Whamon responded, "It would take me about five days to get there, three without traffic." TK pouted and said, "Oh great, our raft's broken." Whamon then asked, "Are you going to Server?" Matt responded, "We were but now our raft's broken." Whamon then said, "I'll give you a lift then, after all it's not every day that your lunch saves your life."

As they were riding on top of Whamon to Server Tai suddenly said, "Now if we only knew where Devimon hid those tags and those crests." At this Whamon said, "Did you say Devimon; you know a while ago Devimon hid something deep at the bottom of the ocean." At this Harry asked, "Can you tell us where?" and Whamon responded, "It's on the way to Server, you all can ride inside of me and I'll take you but no tickling."

Within minutes the group found themselves in a cave at the bottom of the ocean and started walking deeper inside of it as Whamon rested. As the group walked through the cave a small building appeared in the distance causing Tai to ask, "What's that?" Matt responded, "It's a convenience store."

Suddenly a drill burst out of the ground and a purple and white digimon with drills for a nose and claws burst out of the ground and roared, "It is Lord Devimon's will that no one shall pass." Harry once again felt a familiar cold presence and spotting a black gear buried deep in the Drimogemon's back shouted, "Not another black gear, haven't we had enough of that today?" Liollmon growled and said, "This time I'll deal with it Harry," before he started glowing and digivolved into Liamon. The two giant digimon faced off before Liamon pounced and launched a point black, "Thunder of the King," which caused Drimogemon to fall to the ground, his body shaking as it attempted to overcome the effects of the electric attack. Gomamon said, "Now it's my turn to join in," and digivolved to Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon aimed its horn at the black gear and shouted, "Harpoon Torpedo," launching a horn which separated to reveal a missile which crashed into the gear destroying it and causing Drimogemon to roar in pain.

The children talked to Drimogemon for a few moments before asking him just where the tags where and Drimogemon responded telling them that the tags should be in the convenience store next to the jerky. It was Harry who found the tags finding them in a leather box and saying, "Hey guys I think I found them." The others gathered around and handed the tags to each other only for them to end up one short, it appeared that Harry didn't have one. Harry was about to keep looking when Sora held out her hand and opened it, revealing something that looked like the other tags but that was half black and half white unlike the others which were a golden color. Harry nodded in thanks and accepted the strange tag slipping it on over his neck.

AN: There, nothing real important happened in this chapter but it was still fun to write. See you guys next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry sat up yawning as Tai shouted to wake everyone up as they had nearly reached the continent of Server. He reached over and scratched Liollmon's shoulder causing the small digimon to purr and lean into the scratching hand. Whamon slowed down as they approached before eventually stopping right next to a beach. Harry jumped off of Whamon and bent his knees as he landed to absorb the landing. Harry looked back up as Mimi complained that she didn't want to jump off of Whamon.

Whamon eventually grew tired and flexed causing Mimi to fall off of him and onto Izzy, knocking the small boy to the ground. "Oh no," said Mimi as she sat up, "I think I broke a nail." Harry chuckled as everyone else just stared at Mimi in confusion and exasperation.

Harry whistled as they walked through a forest toward a Koromon village. Harry paused as they came out of the forest on the top of a hill and saw ahead of them a village which Harry quickly guessed was the Koromon village. Mimi excited at the prospect of being able to have a bath ran forward as Palmon ran after her telling her to be careful and not run off. Harry noticed Agumon looked uncomfortable and said, "Something doesn't feel right." Harry looked at Liollmon and the two started running after Mimi, the rest of the group running after them.

The group ran after the Pagumon who were carrying Mimi off. The group stopped as they listened for Mimi before they heard her voice coming from a tower in the middle of the village. The group ran into the tower and Sora spotted Mimi's hat and ran up nearby stairs to it and commented, "There's the price tag, it's definitely Mimi's." Everyone ran past her and Joe said, "There's Mimi's purse, she never goes anywhere without it." Izzy commented, "Well, that can only mean one thing, she's missing." Tai, now angry, walked past the purse and said, "That's it!"

Harry followed behind Tai only to hear Sora shout from behind, "Harry, Tai don't go in there!" Harry immediately obeyed and turned away curious as to why he shouldn't enter but trusting Sora while Tai didn't and walked through a nearby curtain only to see a naked Mimi bathing. Tai blushed as a curious Izzy followed and shouted as he too saw the naked Mimi, "Ah, sorry Mimi." Tai shouted, "Mimi, we're here to rescue you," as objects started flying past him before a frying pan crashed into his head and Izzy was knocked over by a bottle of lotion. Sora walked forward and pulled the curtain closed before turning towards the downed Tai and Izzy and saying, "I believe I said don't go in there."

Later that night, Harry had to agree with Tentomon as the Pagumon fed them lots of food, something just didn't feel right and he really doubted that Agumon would have mistaken the smell of Pagumon for the smell of Koromon. Harry decided that he'd have to stay awake that night to make sure that nothing happened. Harry briefly considered telling the others of his worries but decided not to worry them over nothing just in case his worries were unfounded after all it wasn't like the Pagumon had done anything to endanger them so far…

Later that night, as the others slept Harry lay awake pretending to be asleep as he waited to see if the Pagumon would try anything. And try something the Pagumon did indeed, the Pagumon kidnapped Tokomon and Harry waited a few moments before awakening Liollmon and telling him what was going on. Liollmon nodded and sat up, annoyed at Harry's plan; Harry planned to go after the Pagumon who had taken Tokomon alone while Liollmon would stay behind just in case any of the other Pagumon tried anything. Harry gave Liollmon a stern look in an attempt to keep him from following but Liollmon just laughed at the look, his Harry was so confused if he thought a look would keep him from following.

Harry pouted at Liollmon before leaving the tower and following the tracks that the Pagumon had made. By the time Harry found the Pagumon who had taken Tokomon some three other digimon had showed up on the scene. The other digimon, which Tokomon identified as Gazimon, were the same gray color as the Pagumon and just as furry but Harry was getting a weird, evil vibe from them. Harry focused his power and launched a ball of white and black energy at the Gazimon which crashed into the small hill they were standing on and sent the Gazimon flying. The Pagumon turned and instantly grew fearful at the sight of Harry, his white and black hair was standing up in spikes and his skull-shaped tattoo had turned blood red. Harry formed and fired a second sphere of energy which slammed into one of the Gazimon and exploded sending that one Gazimon flying. The other two Gazimon shouted, "Electric Stun Blast," and launched spheres of electric energy from their mouths. Harry fired a beam of energy from his right hand which passed through one of the spheres of energy and continued on knocking a second Gazimon off its feet. Harry then rolled to his right to avoid the second blast of electric energy. Harry growled as he saw that the first Gazimon he'd sent flying had recovered and rejoined the fight and the second one he'd sent flying was already running back to join the fight.

Harry formed a sword of black and white energy and used it to continuously block the Gazimon's Electric Stun Blasts. Harry started to sweat as the battle continued, neither side gaining an advantage over the other as Harry's remaining energy began to falter. After thirty minutes both sides were exhausted and one of the Gazimon landed a lucky shot, its Electric Stun Blast slamming into Harry's left arm and causing it to go numb. Harry cursed as he awkwardly blocked a second blast with his energy sword before he was tackled by two of the Gazimon. He struggled to stand up as the two Gazimon held him down and the third walked up to him and fired a point-blank Electric Stun Blast. The last thing Harry thought before unconsciousness claimed him was, "Damn it I'm getting tired of being knocked unconscious!"

The next morning Sora was worried; both Tokomon and Harry had vanished and the digimon refused to leave them alone as wherever they went one of the digimon went with them. She had questioned Biyomon but the bird digimon had simply said, "It's part of the plan Sora, we need to find evidence first." When Sora had then asked what they were hoping to prove Biyomon had simply said, "Don't worry about it Sora, when we find the evidence you'll know."

Liollmon followed TK around, sniffing the air, trying to find any hint of his partner or Tokomon but completely unable to do so. The strong smell of Gazimon and Pagumon was covering any hint of where Tokomon or Harry had been taken. He knew that he should have gone with Harry but there was nothing that he could do about that now other than what he'd already done in informing the other digimon. The digimon were now staying much closer to their partner and Liollmon was taking over temporarily as TK's protector since Tokomon was missing. Liollmon suddenly turned smelling the faintest whiff of Harry. He took in a deep breath and followed the smell slowly, determined not to lose it. He turned behind him suddenly remembering TK and saw a group of Pagumon slowly closing in on the small child. Liollmon growled to scare the Pagumon off and ran back to TK's side saying, "TK, I can smell Tokomon, follow me," praying for forgiveness for lying to the child as he did so. Harry was hurt and wasn't moving and needed his help as quickly as possible.

TK suddenly looking happy said, "Alright Liollmon lead the way." Liollmon nodded and slowly led TK away towards a waterfall where the smell of Harry was coming from.

When the two arrived at the waterfall TK called out, "Tokomon, where are you?" only to hear from behind the waterfall, "Here I am TK." TK ran behind the waterfall into a cave only to find himself face to face with a Gazimon as a bound Harry shouted, "TK, RUN AWAY!" TK backed away from the Gazimon only for a glowing Liollmon to enter before he digivolved into Liamon. The giant lion digimon looked down at the two Gazimon and growled, "So, you'd hurt my partner, would you? Then take this, Thunder of the King!" Electricity flew from Liamon's mane and crashed down onto the Gazimon electrocuting them badly and causing them to fall to the ground. TK meanwhile had run forward and freed Tokomon from his cage and was working on freeing the tired and bound Harry.

The two Gazimon stood back up and one of them said, "This is not good, we should leave while we still can." The other Gazimon said, "And face an angry Etemon, yeah right; you do that." The first Gazimon then said, "Etemon's less likely to destroy us than this guy." The second Gazimon said, "You deal with Etemon if you want, I'm not going to," and prepared to fire an Electric Stun Blast at Liamon only to be stabbed from behind by a black and white energy sword Harry had formed. Harry, his eyes again blood red and a black and white mist flowing off of his body shouted in a deep voice, "Accept my gift to the world, DEATH!" The Gazimon exploded and the second one charged Harry only to be blasted by a sphere of black and white energy which exploded sending the Gazimon flying out through the waterfall and into the forest where it dissolved into nothing.

Liamon looked at his partner and growled, it figured that Devimon's taint would still be affecting his partner even though he was no longer under the evil digimon's control. Liamon closed his eyes, preparing to do what he had to do and took a deep breath before shouting, "Thunder of the King," and launching bolts of searing electricity from its mane which crashed into Harry electrocuting him and causing him to regain his senses. Harry fell to his knees as the black and white mist faded and TK ran up to him and said, "Harry, are you okay?" Harry nodded and ruffled TK's hair saying, "Better than new, kiddo." Harry stood up slowly as Liamon glowed before shrinking down back to Liollmon.

Harry then turned to the back of the cave where some Koromon were trapped in cages. Harry formed a second energy sword and walked to the cages and began cutting the doors off. "Thank you," said the Koromon a few moments later as the last cage door fell to the ground. Harry nodded before asking, "I assume that the village nearby belongs to you, right?" At this point one of the Koromon nodded and said, "Yes, and those evil Pagumon took it from us." Harry smirked and said, "What do you say we pay them a visit then?" Everyone nodded and the group slowly made their way out of the cave and back towards the village.

Once they arrived back at the village Harry called on his power once more and made numerous energy copies of himself who ran around kicking the Pagumon until all of the Pagumon eventually gave up and hopped away from the village. Harry sighed and allowed the numerous copies to dissipate as Sora and Matt ran up to them curious and worried. Harry allowed Sora to hug him and had it not been for that hug he would have fallen to the ground as his knees went weak as Sora kissed him on his lips. TK looked at Matt and asked, "How come Harry's and Sora's skin is turning red?" Matt who had a look on his face that was part joy and part jealousy said, "I'll explain it when you're older TK."

As the rest of the group gathered around Harry asking him where he had been a still blushing Harry said, "It was the Pagumon, they were responsible for kicking the Koromon out of their village and kidnapped Tokomon. I went to help him and then some Gazimon knocked me unconscious."

Sudden applause filled the air and everyone looked around for the source of the applause until a trailer rolled up and out of it hopped an orange Monkey digimon. "Oh no," said one of the Koromon, "It's Etemon!" Etemon shouted back, using a microphone, "That's right it's me and I can't have you digidestined beating up on my subordinates after all that's my job." Etemon walked forward and the digimon all digivolved to their champion levels except for Tokomon and the still tired Liollmon. Etemon smiled and started singing causing the digimon and their partners to howl in pain before the digimon all changed back to their rookie states. Harry turned towards the waterfall and focused his power, pushing it outward in a black sphere that lifted all of the children, their digimon and the Koromon into the air before flying off towards the waterfall.

The sphere flew into the cave and dissolved causing everyone to fall to the ground in a heap. Harry sat up groaning and said, "Remind me not to do that again, it hurt." Everyone nodded as Tai's and Harry's tags started glowing and the light coming from the tags illuminated two giant stones one of which the Koromon said had always been there and the other which had appeared there rather recently. The two giant stones started glowing before shrinking down and sliding into Tai's and Harry's tags revealing a secret passage out of the cave.

Later that night after everyone else had gone to sleep Harry smiled at Sora and grabbed her hand gently and said, "So Sora, are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Sora blushed and squeezed his hand back and said, "Maybe Harry but what about Hermione." Harry released Sora's hand and said quietly, "I don't know Sora, Hermione's the only thing good I can remember about my life but you're a big part of my life now." Sora smiled and said, "Well, I won't mind a temporary relationship and who knows maybe after I meet Hermione I'll decide that you'll have to share her with me." Harry blushed as sudden images flashed in front of his eyes and he said, "It's not nice to tease me like that Sora." Sora said as she started to drift off to sleep, "Who said it's just teasing?"

Sora walked through a dungeon aware that she was sleeping until she came to a heavily locked door and opened it slowly before entering. Within the room were all sorts of sex toys and chained to a wall was a bushy, brown haired girl. Sora looked at the girl in shock as she raised her head and said, "Take care of Harry, whoever you are."

Sora shot upward suddenly awake and took a few deep breaths as Harry sat up next to her and asked, "Are you okay, Sora?" Sora nodded and said, "Hermione needs us Harry, she needs us badly." Harry sighed before saying, "So you had the same dream huh? I wonder what it means." Neither of them had the answer though.


End file.
